SuperLane: Kara, Lucy and the Cadmus effect
by Mmjohns
Summary: Will have major potential triggers, please read the first chapter extremely carefully before you reach the story. For any queries on triggers i advise you to message me at my Tumblr and i may be able to advise ( Chapter 2 should be relatively clean, and happy but please refer to the tags before reading


Warning chapter

So I did it again, I know that by now there have to be some people who are wondering why I keep doing this to you, but I can honestly say this came as a surprise even to me. I didn't even know it was going there before it happened and so I will say this.

this story has two possible endings

Chapter 1: this chapter is an advisory notice to make sure you understand there is a potential for a lot of triggers here, I am by no means perfect and may have missed some in the tags

Chapter 2: is the happy ending version of this story, it will be nice and fluffy, if you read the Angst version (Chapter 4) you will see a clear difference. If you want a happy ending for them, read this one

Chapter 3: is a buffer chapter, it will be here to ensure that those who select view entire work do not get an accidental faceful of anything they don't want to see and to remind you of what is coming

Chapter 4: this is the angst ending only read this if you are really sure you want to read this. I will not say why specifically but be warned it may be triggering for some people. To those who understand the warning, i may have done a Clexa. This is

not how I would normally end the fic. However, I understand that some people like such things and am doing my best to accommodate them as well

Chapter 2: Even the devil runs when an angel goes to war

If there was one thing Lucy loved about the weekend, it was that neither she or Kara had to work. In the previous months, they had grown close, after Lucy returned from tracking down Jerimiah Danvers she had finally been able to return to National City full-time.

At first, she had been unsure as to why Kara was spending time with her, after all, they had never been that close before but steadily month by month Kara managed to tear down the walls she had erected with that damnable puppy nature of hers. Even now Kara can manage to get almost anything from Lucy she wants, be it a night out with their friends or for Lucy to have a quiet evening with her watching TV.

Things between them had evolved as the time passes, at first they had spent their time together with the rest of Kara`s friends. They had spent the game nights just enjoying themselves Kara and Lena pairing up often. Maggie and Alex had taken to trying to split the pair up as time, and again they obliterated everyone else when they played games. Charades, Pictionary, even poker, were soon only a question of whom of Kara and Lucy would win.

Alex liked to joke that they might have well been married they knew each other that well. When they started hanging out together alone it became even stronger, it was like Lena and Kara could read each other's minds.

When almost a year later Lucy is kidnapped by Lillian Luthor everything seems to take a turn. For three whole days, Lillian locks her into a VR machine as she tortures Lucy and tries to get every ounce of information out of her. Three days feel like three years in that machine, but Lucy locks onto one thing, one thought that allows her to survive every ounce of pain. The thought that Kara will be coming for her.

It is the fourth day when Kara comes for her, the last few days had been some of the bloodiest the world has ever seen. When Kara had found out, Lucy had been taken she had gone to war against Cadmus. Before she had been content to deal with them slowly and carefully making sure, they could all be prosecuted to the full extent of the law. Now that wasn't a concern, those that dared stand against her soon learned what it meant to stand against a god. She had gone into the DEO storage and taken out the Kryptonite neutralisers Non and his warriors had used and then she had gone hunting. Winn in a moment of weakness had provided Kara with a concentrated UV emitter meaning that Kara's powers seemed to treble their strength.

The Cadmus supporters soon began to fear Kara, it took her less than three hours to track Cadmus from person to person all the way back to the CIA and DIA. When she finally finds the man behind it all there is a small army waiting for her, they didn't bring enough people Kara's powers enhanced so far that In spite of their numbers she barely slows down. There is no one left alive to stand trial.

When she finally extracts the location of the base where Lucy is being held the path of destruction runs a mile wide and as far as the eye can see.

Kara has realised a truth since Lucy was taken, she remembers the stories her mother had told her of her ancestors those who had met a person, a person so singular, so unique they became their world. She had taken months, but she had finally realised the truth, this was what Lucy is to her, she has become Kara's world, lazy mornings as they lie snuggled on the couch, loud and rowdy nights playing games, quiet evenings just catching up on paperwork. Without her even realising it Lucy has become her world so much so that she doesn't know what she would do without her.

When Kara finds her Lucy is sitting in a small cell, the clinical white tile blank from projections for the moment. As soon as Kara takes hold of her Lucy begins to struggle as she fights what she is sure is another alternate reality. It's not until Kara places a kiss on her lips as she whispers to her in Kryptonian that she stills and stops fighting. It takes her a few minutes but before long she wraps Kara in her arms and breathes deep using Kara as her anchor as she finds her way back to reality.

It takes months before they manage to get anywhere close to normal, in that time Kara and Lucy spend nearly every moment together. Lucy refusing to let Kara out of her sight. Kara learning that what hurt Lucy most wasn't the actual pain, but when they used Kara against her in her dreams, when they made Kara abandon her times and again. She learns how Lucy's true fear was Kara leaving her.

And so Kara makes sure she never does. She spends every day making sure Lucy knows what she means to Kara. There are times that Lucy doubts it is truly real, but Kara always manages to bring her back from down the rabbit hole. It always seems the same as Lucy goes down the rabbit hole. It is when she has no way to see or feel Kara, and so they come up with a system as Kara makes sure Lucy always has a reminder that she isn't alone. Lucy wears Kara's sweaters, sweaters Kara has covered with her scent and a carries a lock of her hair that she can hold onto to always remind her that it is real, that she is there.

But it is after a whole year that Kara finally reveals the depth of her love for Lucy and why she will never leave her or allow her to be harmed again.

When she kneels before Lucy and offers her the ring she sees the moment Lucy realises the truth, that she is back home, that this is all real. That Kara is real. That her feelings are real. That they are real.

The wedding is small and personal just her, Kara and their friends on a small island in the Pacific as they swear they will be together forever more. As Kara tells Lucy of her love for her, how she hopes they will one day be blessed with children that she might have the privilege of raising them.

And this is what has led them to this moment as Lucy lies in their bed, Kara having gone to protect their city as she smiles softly breathing in Kara's scent and rolling her ring over and over her finger, as her other hand strokes across the growing bump of their baby. Letting it, letting them, remind her that she really is here, that they really are together and nothing will keep them apart

Chapter 3: Buffer Chapter

Chapter Text

This Chapter has been placed here to warn you The following chapter is the non-happy version of this story, only read it if you are sure you can handle it. I have posted the happy version in the preceding chapter, if you have doubts I suggest you read that, this will be one hell of a mind fuck

To the Clexa shippers, i may have done a J-Roth. I promise it has nothing to do with a desire to see the lesbians suffer, however, the headspace I was in gave me the idea for this, and I have posted it knowing some people like this sort of material and knowing i had the chance to warn the others off

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

Final warning Material Beyond this point may be disturbing

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

Chapter 4: Out comes the rug

If there was one thing Lucy loved about the weekend, it was that neither she or Kara had to work. In the previous months, they had grown close, after Lucy returned from tracking down Jerimiah Danvers she had finally been able to return to National City full-time.

At first, she had been unsure as to why Kara was spending time with her, after all, they had never been that close before but steadily month by month Kara managed to tear down the walls she had erected with that damnable puppy nature of hers. Even now Kara can manage to get almost anything from Lucy she wants, be it a night out with their friends or for Lucy to have a quiet evening with her watching TV.

Things between them had evolved as the time passes, at first they had spent their time together with the rest of Kara`s friends. They had spent the game nights just enjoying themselves Kara and Lena pairing up often. Maggie and Alex had taken to trying to split the pair up as time, and again they obliterated everyone else when they played games. Charades, Pictionary, even poker, were soon only a question of whom of Kara and Lucy would win.

Alex liked to joke that they might have well been married they knew each other that well. When they started hanging out together alone it became even stronger, it was like Lena and Kara could read each other's minds.

When almost a year later Lucy is kidnapped by Lillian Luthor everything seems to take a turn. For three whole days, Lillian locks her into a VR machine as she tortures Lucy and tries to get every ounce of information out of her. Three days feel like three years in that machine, but Lucy locks onto one thing, one thought that allows her to survive every ounce of pain. The thought that Kara will be coming for her.

It is the fourth day when Kara comes for her, the last few days had been some of the bloodiest the world has ever seen. When Kara had found out, Lucy had been taken she had gone to war against Cadmus. Before she had been content to deal with them slowly and carefully making sure, they could all be prosecuted to the full extent of the law. Now that wasn't a concern, those that dared stand against her soon learned what it meant to stand against a god. She had gone into the DEO storage and taken out the Kryptonite neutralisers Non and his warriors had used and then she had gone hunting. Winn in a moment of weakness had provided Kara with a concentrated UV emitter meaning that Kara's powers seemed to treble their strength.

The Cadmus supporters soon began to fear Kara, it took her less than three hours to track Cadmus from person to person all the way back to the CIA and DIA. When she finally finds the man behind it all there is a small army waiting for her, they didn't bring enough people Kara's powers enhanced so far that In spite of their numbers she barely slows down. There is no one left alive to stand trial.

When she finally extracts the location of the base where Lucy is being held the path of destruction runs a mile wide and as far as the eye can see.

Kara has realised a truth since Lucy was taken, she remembers the stories her mother had told her of her ancestors those who had met a person, a person so singular, so unique they became their world. She had taken months, but she had finally realised the truth, this was what Lucy is to her, she has become Kara's world, lazy mornings as they lie snuggled on the couch, loud and rowdy nights playing games, quiet evenings just catching up on paperwork. Without her even realising it Lucy has become her world so much so that she doesn't know what she would do without her.

When Kara finds her Lucy is sitting in a small cell, the clinical white tile blank from projections for the moment. As soon as Kara takes hold of her Lucy begins to struggle as she fights what she is sure is another alternate reality. It's not until Kara places a kiss on her lips as she whispers to her in Kryptonian that she stills and stops fighting. It takes her a few minutes but before long she wraps Kara in her arms and breathes deep using Kara as her anchor as she finds her way back to reality.

It takes months before they manage to get anywhere close to normal, in that time Kara and Lucy spend nearly every moment together. Lucy refusing to let Kara out of her sight. Kara learning that what hurt Lucy most wasn't the actual pain, but when they used Kara against her in her dreams, when they made Kara abandon her times and again. She learns how Lucy's true fear was Kara leaving her.

And so Kara makes sure she never does. She spends every day making sure Lucy knows what she means to Kara. There are times that Lucy doubts it is truly real, but Kara always manages to bring her back from down the rabbit hole. It always seems the same as Lucy goes down the rabbit hole. It is when she has no way to see or feel Kara, and so they come up with a system as Kara makes sure Lucy always has a reminder that she isn't alone. Lucy wears Kara's sweaters, sweaters Kara has covered with her scent and a carries a lock of her hair that she can hold onto to always remind her that it is real, that she is there.

But it is after a whole year that Kara finally reveals the depth of her love for Lucy and why she will never leave her or allow her to be harmed again.

When she kneels before Lucy and offers her the ring she sees the moment Lucy realises the truth, that she is back home, that this is all real. That Kara is real. That her feelings are real. That they are real.

The wedding is small and personal just her, Kara and their friends on a small island in the Pacific as they swear they will be together forever more. As Kara tells Lucy of her love for her, how she hopes they will one day be blessed with children that she might have the privilege of raising them.

And this is what has led them to this moment as Lucy lies in their bed, Kara having gone to protect their city as she smiles softly breathing in Kara's scent and rolling her ring over and over her finger, as her other hand strokes across the growing bump of their baby. Letting it, letting them, remind her that she really is here, that they really are together and nothing will keep them apart

And then she wakes, and she sees the darkened projection panels and Lillian Luthor's evil smirk, as Kara's body lies at her feet. Gone are the ring, gone is their unborn child, in their palace all she finds is despair


End file.
